Vampire Dream
by PureRoyalNative
Summary: This story is one with original characters living in the Blade universe. A young human girl named Lillian and a two century old male vampire named Sephtis become a two person family. Though it is forbidden to turn someone so young into a vampire, can it really be considered taboo when that child is dying? Also which species is seen as the true monster? Rated M for sexual content.


Vampire Dream

_Diary of Sephtis, October 16__th__, 1990_

_ On this day, I am ashamed to admit I have done a terrible thing. On my way home from the business party, I decided to walk the back alleys of Boston to search for a quick bite to eat. Sure they offered ___hors-d'œuvres_ at the party, but there is nothing like the taste of fear from a fresh, unsuspecting, prey. Unexpectedly I came across a frail, female, child. No older than what may be eleven years of age. At first glance it seemed as if she were already dead. Her body laid limp upon the pavement near a pile of trash and cardboard, while all manner of bugs and birds scurried around her. They nibbled and pecked at her no doubt causing her unbearable pain, but she never even twitched. As I approached however, I began to hear her small heart beating ever so faintly._

_ I scared off the birds and picked her up into my arms. Her face and arms were riddled with open bite marks. I heard her cry out in pain and it broke my heart to see this golden haired, doll like child, alone and dying. I know the act is forbidden. No vampire shall ever turn a child without penalty of death to both themselves and the child in question. But I couldn't just leave her there. With the on going growth of unwanted children in the world, I knew that if she was sick, no one would take her in. At best she would remain an orphan and have to struggle every day just to survive. She would never live a normal, happy, life._

_ As I cradled her in my arms, she was so weak she couldn't even lift her head to look at me. I watched as the veins in her neck pulsed slowly. My eyes filled with tears not knowing if what I was about to do truly was the right thing. Then she spoke to me. _

_ "Mister please, help me. Please," she begged through her hoarse voice._

_ Her whole body shivered as she placed her tiny hand upon my collar and gripped it as if she were afraid I would set her back on the ground._

_ I hushed into her ear, "It's okay. Don't be scared. I'm going to make you all better. You'll see."_

_ I brushed her hair away from her shoulder and placed my lips upon her skin. My hunger for her became unbearable. She tasted so innocent. So vulnerable. I sank my teeth into her flesh and she cried out once again. My pupils dilated and my sense of smell heightened. I could sense every last inch of her being and now she belonged to me. No other vampire can ever lay their hands on her without me finding out about it. As I continued to drink, I could taste her sickness. It was like nothing I have ever tasted before. I have drank of whores, I have drank of the elderly, and even of the mentally ill. But her sickness tasted more like death then all of them combined. I am not sure what it is exactly, but I do know that without my powers, she would have surely died before this day was out._

_ I did my best to drink carefully. Though her blood warmed my veins and her scent addicted me, being only a child and a sick one at that, she did not have much blood to give before her heart would stop all together. I eventually forced my mouth away from her and watched as her blood dribbled from the wound, down her clavicle. Her breathing was heavy as she struggled to remain conscious._

_ "Please, I don't want to die," she begged while tears streamed from her eyes._

_ I whispered to her again,"You're not going to die. You're strong. I can tell. And I am about to make you even stronger."_

_ Biting my lip, I let some of my blood build up on them, then gently kissed her on the mouth. She licked her lips as if she was desperate for even a drop of moisture, taking my blood into herself. Before long her breathing became heavier and I watched as the wound on her neck began to fade. She tried to bare it, but then she cried out in pain more fierce than I ever imagined a child could. Her breathing became even more rapid. I lifted her up higher as I got to my feet. I hushed her while holding her face tight against my chest. She continued to cry out. She wouldn't stop. Worried that some random citizen would hear and call the police, I decided to quickly bring her back home. She is now comfortable in my bed and I am waiting for her to awaken. I only hope that what I have done does not cripple her for all eternity._

Sephtis closes his diary and turns away from his writing desk to check on the girl. She has sunk into the fluff of his mattress and pillows. In his king size bed she looks even more tiny than she already is which makes her seem that much more like a true-to-life doll. He studies her as her golden hair becomes fuller and brighter. The sickness inside her has slowly been dying and her body has become taken over by the vampire virus. Her once pale skin is now pinker and even softer than before. Before long she opens her eyes which are like two bright, green, emeralds. She focuses them on him like a predator.

"I'm hungry," she says bluntly.

He grabs a fresh wine bottle filled with blood from his personal bedroom blood bar. It is filled to the brim with a recent kill. He pulls the cork and hands it to her while making sure she doesn't drop it. She takes the tip of into her mouth quickly and spills some over her lips.

"Hey, hey take it easy." He tips the bottle lower to keep her from spilling. "There is plenty to drink your fill. Just go slow. There is no one here who will take your meals from you. _That_ I can promise."

He sits down on the bed beside her. She takes a few more gulps and her pupils become less dilated. She lowers the bottle then looks around the room. She is in a well lit, gold and silver decorated room, with many furnishings, paintings, and drapes over everything, including the bed. She looks to the man sitting next to her. His is tall, slender, has fair, pale, skin, and short brown hair. To her he has the face of a movie star. Not someone you would see in real life, but instead on television or perhaps on a big poster that has been plastered all over the city.

"Where am I?" She asks with her lips still dripping with blood. "Is this a castle?"

He chuckles, "Not exactly child. But you are in a safe place. You're home."

"Home?" She asks confused.

"Yes, you do know what a home is don't you?"

"I use to live in a group home with lots of other children. I hated it, so I ran away."

"Well you won't have to worry about that hear. This whole building is just for you and me. Granted there are some maids, butlers and guards about, but this house is under mine and now also your command. If there is anything you ever want or need, you can just ask and one of us will accommodate you."

"Ac-com-modate?" She struggles with the word.

He laughs, "It means we will do what we can to make you happy."

"But how is all this possible? How did I get here? The last thing I remember, was being sick on the street and unable to walk."

"You couldn't walk? Then how did you run away?"

"I had my crutches that the foster home gave me at first, but the other day while I was searching the dumpster for food, a strange man stole them from me."

"Well, he sounds like a wicked person, stealing from a helpless child, but you don't have to worry about that any more. You can walk all on your own now."

"I can?" She asks even more confused.

He stands up from the bed and lifts the blanket off of her. She finds herself freshly washed and wearing a new, silk, nightgown. It makes her feel like a princess. Sephtis waits patiently for her.

"Come on. Give it a try." He holds his hand out to her. She looks to the floor hesitant. "Come on, you have nothing to worry about. I've got you."

She takes him by the hand and places her feet on the floor. She is surprised to find that it is not cold. At the foster home everything always felt cold. Sephtis then pulls her forward to help her stand up straight. She holds his hands tightly for a moment before letting go and standing on her own.

"There, you see?" He gives her a big smile.

"This is amazing. How did you do that?" She giggles.

"Let's just say, I have special powers."

She opens her arms to him and he kneels down to receive a hug then she surprises him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She says excitedly.

"You're welcome. By the way, can you tell me your name?"

"Lillian."

"Lillian. That is a very pretty name. Do you have a last name?"

She shrugs her shoulders.

"That's okay. We don't need to worry about it right now."

"And what is your name?" She asks.

"My name? It's Sephtis."

"Sep- Seph—tis." She huffs knowing she can't pronounce it correctly. "Prince Seph. That is what I'll call you."

"Prince?" He ponders.

"Yes. I am the princess and you are my prince who saved me when I was in danger."

He laughs finding her impossibly cute. "Alright my dear. If you say so. Now go play."

He presents her with a pile of toys on the other side of the room. She runs over too them joyfully. Through his happiness for her, he almost becomes blind to the fact that he as broken one of the biggest laws of his society. When the others find out about what he has done, it will mean having to spend the rest of his life protecting her. He must keep her hidden for as long as possible.

_ Diary of Sephtis, May 22, 2010. _

_ It has been almost two decades and Lillian still has not shown any improvement with her growth. Though I have been able to keep her identity a secret this long, I know one day soon my luck will run out. She and I had another talk today. She continues to ask me about when she is going to get bigger, like all the other people she sees around her. I just keep telling her she is special and doesn't age like normal people. Much like myself. Soon I will be celebrating my two hundred and thirty fifth birthday, yet my body still remains of that of a twenty five year old. I know it is because I am a pure blood. Our breed ages the slowest. But she obviously is not a pure blood, so I am sure some day she will grow up to be a beautiful, lustrous, woman, but at this rate it could be a century before she even reaches the age of maturity. I am not sure how long I can keep up this facade._

As more years pass by, the two of them grow very attached. What was once a father-daughter relationship, begins to form into a kind of admiration. More so for Lillian. Though he is much older than she is according to years, the way he looks would not be too far for her to catch up to if only her body would age just a few more years. She is no longer a child but still not yet a woman and it burns her up inside more and more each day.

Though her mind has matured she still has trouble understanding many things about life. More than anything else, sexual intercourse. She knows what it is and how it is performed but what it really means to desire someone remains a mystery. She wants to experience it but at the same time she knows her body will not allow her to do so. It is just not physically possible. She has tried on numerous occasions to ask Sephtis what it is like, she never gets far in the conversation before she becomes too embarrassed and changes the subject. Still though she can't talk to him about sex, she still wants to be his one and only partner.

One evening while he is working in his bedroom, she sneaks in to see him. He is sitting in his bed and looks up from his laptop to see her standing in the doorway.

"Lillian. What are you doing up so late? You should be in bed."

"I'm not tired," she grumbles.

"You're not? Is something the matter? Having bad dreams?"

She shakes her head. "You don't have to treat me like a child you know. I might look young, but I am old enough to be half the age of any other person in this world."

"I'm sorry sweetie. I don't mean to treat you like a child, but I just can't help seeing you as anything but my precious, little, daughter."

"But I don't want to be your daughter!" She hollers and stomps her foot to the floor with tears in her eyes.

He sighs and closes his laptop. He places it on the bedside table and waves for her to join him in the bed. "Come on. Come give me a hug."

She is hesitant at first realizing he is still treating her like a little kid, but at the same time she can't resist a chance to be close to him. She hops up on the bed and curls up next to him. He drapes his blanket over her and she becomes engulfed in his warmth.

"I love you Seph. I want to be your wife," she says while playing with his soft, chiseled, jawline.

"My wife? Now what gave you that idea?"

"That's what people do isn't it? When two people love each other, they become husband and wife."

"Yes but, there is more to becoming husband and wife then just love. Their is responsibility, trust, building a relationship."

"And why can't we do those things?"

He sighs, "I'm sorry but, with you looking the way you do... society wont let us... it just wouldn't work."

"You mean me looking like a child?" She asks angrily.

"Yes," he answers grudgingly.

"But I can't help that. Why should I not be allowed to marry you just because I have the body of a child? I didn't choose to be this way. Why shouldn't I be able to live my life the way I want just because of the way I look?"

He doesn't know how to answer her. "Look, Lillian. I'm sorry."

She stands up in the bed and balls her fists. "Oh fuck you and your fucking apologies! I don't know why I give a shit anyway! All you ever do is stay in your room and have sex with all your damn, drunken, whores! It's not like you could care less about me anymore!" She jumps of the bed and runs out of the room.

He tries to holler to her, "Lillian, don't be like that! Lillian, come back!" She doesn't listen. He rests himself against his head board and rubs his fingers across his eyes and forehead. "She's right. This is my fault after all. I wish I could do something to help her, but I can't."

_ Diary of Sephtis, May 30__th__, 2015_

_ Fucking Woodman! I ran into that spry, old, man again today. The fucker almost took my head off this time. I need to be more vigilant of these damn vampire hunters. This is the third time in the last year that he has caught me off guard during my nightly hunts. I can't keep coming home with wounds and pieces of myself lobbed off. Lillian deserves better. She deserves peace of mind. If I'm not more careful, one of these days he might just finish me off and then Lillian will have no one to look after her. Being so small, she can't possibly hunt for herself and I would never forgive myself if she were ever to be killed by one of those bastards. It's too unbearable for me to even think about. If she were no longer with me, I would kill myself. She is the only innocence I have left. I can't lose her. No matter what._

Since that night in the bedroom, Lillian becomes more and more jealous of the females that lavish attention onto Sephtis. Though he tries not to flaunt the girls in front of her, he often disappears into meetings and other social occasions, where he will be out of Lillian's sight. That is when girls from all around the world will fight and fuck for a place by his side. Being a wealthy business owner and a pure blood to boot, so many people want to get their hands on what he possesses. To be changed by him. Turned into the vampiric symbol of beauty, strength and perfection. But Lillian will not allow it.

He has turned many over he years, thinking he has found someone who may be up to the task of making him feel something. Anything. But before long they become nothing but drones and my of them are killed off due to lack of loyalty. At first Lillian thought she could stand by and allow Sephtis to find a woman who he can love and share his life with, but with each failure she has come to realize that no other women can do that but her. And therefore, no one was worthy of Sephtis's power.

At one such 'meeting' Lillian follows him and his most recent escort into his office. She watches from the crack of the door while the woman pays no mind to conversation and instead immediately skips to 'business.' She sits herself on his lap and begins kissing and licking his ear.

Lillian can hear the woman whisper sweet nothings into Sephtis's ear. "This is going to be the best night of your life." And, "No one will ever treat you as good as I can."

She finds the whole display disgusting. Every woman is always the same. They don't care about him. They all just think that once he sticks his dick into them that they will mean something. But they are all just STD ridden, baby factories looking for a quick handout. Lillian bursts through the door angry and ready to strike the woman to the ground.

"I'm so sick of this!" She screams. "Get your filthy lips off of him!" Her face flushes hot as she holds her breath.

"Lillian! I told you never to visit me while I have company. I don't want you seeing this."

"Who's the brat?" The woman teases her while still grinding up on Sephtis.

He slaps the woman hard across the face. She cries out and looks to him sad and confused.

"Don't you _ever_ speak to her that way again!" He demands.

"What is your fucking problem?" The woman snaps.

He pushes her off his lap. "Just get the fuck out of here!"

She looks up at him from the floor with her hand massaging her bruised face. "Are you serious? You're kicking me out over the words of some child?"

"I said, get out!" He growls.

"What ever! I've been told by the others that your a lousy lay anyway," she mocks as she stands up from the floor.

He lunges at her as swift as the wind, grabs her by the throat, and lifts her up off her feet. He takes a blade from his side pocket and begins to slowly puncture her eye with its tip. She screams out in pain.

"You take your scrawny ass and get out of my house. If you ever speak to anyone about what has happened here tonight, I will kill you and anyone you care about. Do I make myself clear?" He asks still pushing the blade into her eye.

"Yes," she cries in agony.

He throws her towards the door and she stumbles as she opens it and runs out. He turns to Lillian.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Some people need to be reminded about who runs things in this city."

She gives him a wide grin. "I liked it. It made you look... strong, powerful. The kind of man I can rely on."

He opens his arms to her. She runs over to him and gives him a big hug.

"I'm sorry, Lillian. I don't know why I think any of these women are ever good enough to share my bed. I promise I am going to try to do better."

"Thank you Seph," she replies happily.

That night Lillian sneaks into Sephtis's room and finds him in bed with two women. He has been trying to hide the fact that he invited them over, but Lillian was quick to discover what was going on. As she crawls up over his legs he stirs. He turns on the bed-side light and sees her giving him an angry look.

"Oh shit," he groans as he rubs his face. He sits up and pulls the blanket off the bed. "Alright ladies, it's time for you to go."

As he stands Lillian is able to see _everything_ from the lamp shinning over his body. It is the first time she has ever seen him fully naked and his figure is much more _filled out _than she imagined it would be.

The two women wake up and whine, "What's going on?"

"Come on, get up and get out. Your services are no longer needed."

Still naked and smelling of sexual fluids, they grab there things, and make for the door. "Fucking asshole," they mutter.

Sephtis looks to Lillian again who is still scowling at him.

"What? I'm a man, I have needs."

"Two at the same time?"

"Sure double the pleasure," he jokes. She doesn't laugh. Instead she turns away from him. He sighs and sits down next to her. "Look, I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me too. I don't want to live my life sleeping with random women all the time myself, but until you fill out..." She gasps, shocked that he said it out loud. He sighs again knowing he has hurt her. "I do this because need ways to keep me going. Between work and dealing with the pressures of society... I don't know it's hard to explain."

Tears soak her face. "It's just not fair," she cries, "I want to be the one to bring you pleasure."

"I know it's not fair sweetie. Come here."

He takes her into his arms and cuddles her up next to him. She plays with his pec muscles as she looks down at his cock. Though he is soft he is still of considerable size. It becomes more clear to her why so many women would want their chance to be with him.

"I'm so angry all the time. I just want to be with you, but instead I am trapped in this useless body."

"You have every right to be mad at me. What you're going through is all my fault. I knew this would happen and I'm sorry."

"Then why? Why did you make me this way?"

"You honestly don't remember?"

She shakes her head.

"You were dying, Lillian. You were just a little girl laying by a dumpster on the streets. No one to care for you, no one to love you, so I took you in. I chose to make you part of my family."

She lifts her head to look at him. "I'm sorry I've been so mean to you. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead and no one would have even realized I was gone," she lets out a hard cry. "I just... I'm sorry." Tears stream down her cheeks.

He hushes her and kisses her lovingly on the forehead, "It's okay. It's not your fault. Now let's just get some sleep."

He lays her back on the bed then lifts the blanket over her. He holds her close against himself and rests his head on the pillow next to hers.

Lillian closes her eyes and as she drifts to sleep he hears her whisper, "Prince Seph."

He smiles, then closes his eyes along side her, but it takes a while for him to fall back asleep. His mind swirls with guilt and even though he tells himself the same thing every day, he can't seem to become a better man for her.

The two of them are awakened by the sound of the house alarm going off. Sephtis jumps out of bed, throws on his pants, and grabs a gun from his desk.

"Seph, what is happening?" Lillian cries.

"I don't know! Just stay out of sight and don't come out until I tell you to!"

She quickly hides herself under the bed. Sephtis hurries out of the room into the hallway. She hears a lot of gunfire take place over the next few minuets until suddenly everything becomes quiet. The bedroom door swings open and an unfamiliar man bursts into the room. He is holding a large shot gun in his hands. He is covered head to toe with fresh vampire blood that makes Lillian sick to her stomach. She yelps frightened then covers her mouth realizing she just gave herself away. Having heard her cry, he searches for her.

"Hello? I know you're in here! Come on out!" His voice is harsh and raspy.

Lillian's breathing becomes rapid and she finds it difficult to keep herself calm. She hears him cock his gun and she whimpers in fear. She watches as he moves to the foot of the bed.

"Come on out your blood sucking whore. I don't have time to play games with you."

When she doesn't comply, he lifts the bed up off its feet with one swift movement and shoves it across the floor. He aims his gun at her then realizes she is just a child.

"A girl? What are you doing here?" He asks surprised.

""T-this is my h-home." She shivers with fear.

"You're home? But this is no place for a kid." He thinks to himself for a moment. "Don't tell me that he uses you for..." He shakes his mind from the idea. "Come on. You need to come with me." He grabs for her arm.

She pulls away. "No, go away! Leave me alone!"

"Look kid. It is not safe for you here. We need to get you out, now!"

He grabs for her again and she bites him hard. He cries out in pain.

"Owe, I see these bastards have taught you a thing or two about their ways. Now come on!"

He wraps his arm around her chest and carries her out of the room.

"No! Let me go!" She kicks and screams to get him off but her small body is no match against the robust man. "Seph! Seph, help me! Seph!"

She continues to call for him as Woodman drags her out of the building. She looks around at all the dead bodies of their butlers and maids. He has killed everyone. Destroyed her entire home. He throws her into his car, then lights a molotov from his trunk. He tosses it into the house, catching it on fire. He then throws down a gas bomb to stink up the air so bad that other vampires won't have a good enough sent to track him. He gets in the car and drives them away.

Sephtis wakes up after having been knocked unconscious do to Woodman shooting him in the head. His mind moves away from the amazement that he is still alive quickly, to praying that Lillian is okay. He hurries back to his room to check on her. Running past the blaze that has spread throughout the entire building, he enters the room to find it empty.

"Lillian, you can come out now!" He doesn't get an answer from her. "Lillian? Sweetie? Where are you?" Still no answer. "Lillian! Oh no, Lillian!" He runs out of the house and into the front yard. Still there is no sign of her. He sniffs the air for her scent but takes in only a lung full of stink bomb and smoke. "Lillian!" He hollers at the top of his lungs.

He falls to his knees with his face in his hands. His heart feels as if it is going to explode. He hears sirens in the distance as firetrucks race to put out the flames. He runs back into the house and grabs his diary then makes his way back outside. He opens its cover and looks at her picture that he keeps inside it.

"I'm going to get you back. I swear I will."

Woodman pulls his car into a large garage then locks the shutter door from the inside. He returns to his car and grabs Lillan, forcing her to come out. She continues to kick and scream fighting against him.

"Cut it out!" He commands her. She doesn't listen. "Fine, we'll continue to do this the hard way."

He pulls her out with both hands and drags her inside. He brings her into the medical room and straps her down to a stretcher. She continues to fight to be free until he takes a needle and injects her in the arm with it. She quickly drifts off to sleep.

"Finally. Now, let's see if your infected shall we."

He takes a sample of her blood. After waiting about an hour for the test results, he is surprised to discover she indeed is infected with vampirism.

"Wow, a vampire child. You don't see this every day. Well, I guess that means there is only one thing to do."

He stands up from the medical table and grabs his side arm. Stepping up to the side of her stretcher, he aims at her ready to fire. She stirs.

"Where? Where am I?" She regains her vision and finds Woodman pointing his gun directly at her face. "Oh my god, no. Please don't, please! I don't want to die," she cries.

"You're infected. You can't be allowed to live to spread the disease."

"What disease? I don't know what you're talking about. Please, please just let me go, please!" She screams.

"Are you saying they never told you what you have become?"

"I don't understand what you are saying!"

"You're a vampire and that means you're sick. If your blood comes in contact with human blood then you can spread that sickness. So it is my job to ensure that doesn't happen."

"That doesn't make any sense. I thought lots of people were vampires. I thought it was what everyone wanted."

Watching her helplessly pleading, he can't find his way to shooting her. Even though he knows it's the best option not only for him but also for her. For her to live a life as a blood drinking, disease spreading, monster, death sounds like the better alternative. Lillian notices his hesitation.

"Please, let me go. Please, I just want to go home," she cries.

He lowers his gun. "Look, I'm not going to kill you, but I can't let you go home either," he explains.

"Why not? Please, I just want to see my father."

"You're father?"

"Yes, his name is Sephtis. I want to see him," she pleads.

"That _thing_ is not your father. Vampire males can't bare children. He must have turned your mother and then brainwashed you into thinking your his daughter."

"No, Sephtis wouldn't do something like that. I don't even have a mother."

"Believe me. That man has done many unspeakable things throughout his life. I know because I have been hunting him for almost half of mine. That monster eats families until he is full and then he wounds the rest to leave them to die. I know, because he did it to mine. But it's over now. I finally got that son of a bitch. I put a bullet right into his skull."

She quiets herself as she listens to what he is saying though she doesn't want to believe it. The man she knows is caring and would do anything in is power to make her happy. That's all she cares about.

"You're lying. He can't be dead. He would never leave me all alone like that."

"I'm sorry you had feelings for him, but in time you'll come to understand that you were just a pawn in his life. A piece to be used and then thrown away."

"You're wrong!" She protests.

He admires her stubbornness. Woodman grabs a vile from the fridge in the corner of the room then shows it to her. "Now I'm going to give you two options. You can stay here, tided down like this as you slowly go insane from hunger, and believe me. You vampires can last a long time without food. Or I can inject you with what's in this little vile here. You might live or it will just kill you."

"What is it?" She asks.

"It's a cure to your disease. Vampirisim is a pretty nasty thing. It bonds with your DNA and changes the way you see, smell, move, even the way you look. Some might think it's something to be admired. A disease that makes you young and beautiful forever. That it isn't harmful. Well I say, a disease that makes you want to suck another human dry seems pretty harmful to me. So what will it be?"

She rests herself against the bed frustrated. She doesn't want to be turned back into a human, but she also doesn't want to be tortured by this obvious mad man.

"Just do it," she replies turning her face away from hiim.

"Okay, I have to warn you though. This is going to get pretty nasty."

"Whatever. If what you say is true. If Sephtis really is dead, then I don't care if I die too."

He quickly injects her with the cure, then watches and waits. At first nothing seems to happen but soon her body spasms and she screams as the pain becomes excruciating.

"Owe it hurts! It hurts!" She screams. Her breathing becomes erratic and her body feels as if it is on fire. "Make it stop! Make it stop! Ahh, it's eating away at my insides!" Her body convulses for the longest time. She wants so badly to pass out from the pain but she doesn't. "You fucking bastard. Why didn't you just kill me!" She screams.

He sees her skin become pale, her silky hair becomes dry, and even the color of her irises become dull. Suddenly her body becomes very stiff and she clutches her hands and feet as tightly as possible. Over time, she slowly loosens her grip, and her breathing becomes calmer. As she lays still on the bed, Woodman unties her. She continues to lay still unable to move. He pulls up a chair next to her and leans in close.

"How long had you been a vampire?" He asks calmly.

"I don't remember. A long time," she replies out of breath.

"Just give me a guess."

She thinks to herself for a moment. "I think, almost thirty years."

He is taken back by her response. "Thirty years?" He looks over her body. "And judging by your size, you had to be what, ten, eleven when you were turned?" She nods her head. "So you're what, forty years old? My god. That means you're almost as old as I am. To be a child for so long. I can't imagine."

Lillian passes out from exhaustion. He lifts her off the stretcher and brings her into his guest room which has no windows and only one door. He tucks her into the bed then locks her inside.

_ Diary of Sephtis, August 4__th__, 2028,_

_ Still no sign of Lillian. I can't believe it has been eight years and none of my men have even picked up a trace of her scent. Eight years of searching, and coming up with nothing. I admit I haven't been the same since. I try to keep a straight face day in and day out at work, to ensure the future of my company, but I'm not sure how much longer I can bare it._

_ At this point I don't even know if she is even still alive. Maybe all this effort to find her, has been in vain. She could have burned that day back at the house, but something inside me tells me that it's not true. I can feel her flowing inside me. Especially in my dreams. She has to be alive, but at the same time I am afraid if she is, if Woodman really did take her, then what has he done to her? Maybe used her for experiments, sold her to some sick sex deviant who enjoys molesting young girls. Besides all that, how must she be feeling each day without me? For thirty years we never spent even an entire day apart from each other. Every day that I can't be with her is like another needle jabbing me in the heart. If I don't find her soon, it might just be better for me to find her in the afterlife instead._

For the past eight years Lillian has been trained under Woodman to one day help him in the battle against the vampires. At first she didn't want to listen to anything he had to say, but he told her that if she ever wanted to leave his building, she would have to fight with him instead of against him. She proves to be very strong and agile even after being cured of her super strength. From time to time however, she expresses some form of weakness that causes her to lose her balance and she tries to play it off as if nothing is wrong. But Woodman isn't fooled by her denial.

Now aging at the same rate as a normal human, her body has finally filled out. When she first hit puberty her mind raced with hormones that clouded her thoughts that have turned her into a constant horny mess. She is quick to anger and she often finds herself losing focus. But day by day Woodman has taught her how to control those hormones and how to channel them into workouts and routines. However, that doesn't stop her mind from sending her lustrous dreams at night. She struggles to ever get a good nights sleep, for whenever she closes her eyes all she can see is him. Sephtis.

She often moans in her sleep, "Sephtis! Oh Sephtis! I want you! I need you!"

She pictures the two of them together naked on his large, silk covered, bed. He trusts himself into her hard over and over again, with an animalistic smile spread wide across his face. In her mind it feels so real but to her body it just makes her feel lonely. She slides her fingers down into her panties. One hand massaging her clitoris and the other slips deep into her vaginal opening. Her body quivers with anticipation as she remembers his scent. She breaths him in and her lust grows even hotter.

"Yes! Fuck me, Sephtis! Fuck me!" She moans.

Her climax rises and she orgasms as she continues to massage her slit, but it is never enough. There is always a lingering craving for the real thing. She always wakes up from her wet dream even more frustrated than before and spends the rest of the night crying into her pillow.

Lillian and Woodman are sitting at the breakfast table together. Lillian just plays with her food and doesn't eat it.

"Had another one of your dreams I take it?" Woodman asks.

"Yeah," she answers disinterested in talking about it.

"I wish there were a way you could learn to control that. The more you think about it the harder it will become for you to find some level of normalcy."

"Yeah well, you spend nearly twenty years of your life craving something you didn't even know existed and then we can talk." She continues to play with her meal.

"Well anyway, you better eat up 'cause we're going on a hunt today."

"We?"

"That's right. I think it is about time you start pulling your weight around here. Time to see if all your training has been worth it."

Excited at the idea of just being able to go outside, Lillian finishes her food quickly then gets herself suited up.

They head out onto the city streets and one by one interrogate the vampires they believe to be close to the big boss man. One by one they all give in, telling what little they know about the mysterious vampire they are hunting for.

Lillian finds herself torn. They use to be part of her family, and now she has to slaughter them just to keep Woodman from finding her useless. She wishes she could fight back, but even with all her skill, all her training, all it would take is one mistake and he would cut her down in her prime. And with her sickness rearing its ugly head when she least expects it, there is no telling what will happen. She can't let things end like that. She has finally become a woman. She has to know the meaning behind her dreams. Why she fells like Sephtis is alive though he has never come to rescue her.

The two of them come extremely close to finding their guy. In their final breath, a vampire goon gives out the name of the vampire they seek. "Sephtis," he whispers. Once hearing that name escape the goons lips, Lillian can't help but suddenly feel empty inside.

"Sephtis? Did he say Sephtis?" Her mind races with hope.

"Impossible, I took care of him almost eight years ago. There is no way he could still be alive. That goon was just pulling our leg. Trying to send us on a wild goose chase."

From that moment forward Lillian is distracted, unsure of herself. For so long she has been living with the man who has been killing off her true family and now he has her doing the same. 'Why have I never taken the opportunity to kill him when I've had so many opportunities to catch him off guard? Maybe it is because he really had me convinced that Sephtis is dead. He never did come looking for me. Maybe once I was captured he took it as a way to be rid of me. Maybe Woodman is right about him. Maybe he is just a monster.' She needs answers. She needs to know the truth.

As they continue to track the boss they are jumped by a large group of goons. They circle the two of them to keep them from fleeing.

"Hey there old man. Haven't seen you around in a while. What are you doing in these parts?" The goon mocks.

"One of your little friends tipped me off. I guess you guys need to recruit people who are not so easy to sequel," Woodman mocks through gritted teeth.

"Yeah right." The yellow eyed goon sniffs the air then suddenly focuses all his attention on Lillian. "Hold on. I recolonize that scent."

The goon steps over to her while the others move in closer to close the gap. Woodman tries to block them but they get him surrounded. Lillian tries to remain strong, but tears begin to stream from her eyes as she looks into the man. She recognizes he is from Sephtis's family. It fills her with hope.

His voice becomes soft, "Lillian? Is it really you?"

She lowers her weapon and the yellow eyed goon steps even closer to her reaching out his hand.

"Don't touch her!" Woodman demands as he moves in to strike. The other members jump him and pin him down on his knees.

The man lightly runs his fingers through Lillian's hair knowing that touching her is against their laws. He then smells his fingers and his eyes roll to the back of his head.

"It is you. We were all sure you were dead. We never found a trace. Granted you do smell a bit different. You're more mature obviously, but also a bit sick. Oh, sweet sister. What did he do to you?"

"He turned me back into a human. It's how I was able to finally grow up."

"I see. Well, Sephtis will be very pleased when we bring you home to him."

She gasps. "You mean... you mean he's alive?" She cries with hope in her voice.

"Of course he is alive my dear and more powerful than ever. He has spent millions hiring people all over the city to find you. I guess Woodman is better at covering his tracks than we give him credit for." He looks down at the old man with disgust then back to her. "Come on. I'll take you home." He reaches out to take her by the hand.

"Don't listen to him Lillian! He is just a con! A murderer! They all are! And they'll kill you too!"

She ignores Woodman's cries and takes the man by the hand. With a snap of the man's fingers, the others beat Woodman until he can no longer stand.

Lillian is brought to Sephtis's private house right away, while Woodman is locked in the basement. The yellow eyed man shows Lillian the door to the master-bedroom and waits for her to step inside.

"He's waiting for you."

With her heart racing, she places her hand over the wooden door. She holds her hand against it and takes a moment to collect herself. She wipes her face and takes in a deep breath. The love of her life is just behind this door. It has been so long since the last they spoke. 'What will I say to him? What will he ask of me? Eight years of pain and lies. Does he even still love me or will he be angry that I've helped his mortal enemy kill so many of his family?' She takes the doorknob into her fingers and opens wide the door.

The room is brightly lit. At first she can only see the dark outline of a man standing at the far end of the room. He soon comes into focus and she sees that he is on the phone barking demands to someone on the other end.

"Sephtis," she calls out with tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Not now, I'm busy," he hollers only giving her a quick glance.

"Sephtis, it's me," she cries as she steps towards him.

He turns to face her she notices he has not aged a day since they last saw each other. He does appear exhausted however. Like he hasn't slept a wink wince their parting. He looks at her with amazement, nearly dropping the phone from his fingers.

"Lillian? It is really you?" She nods her head. He hangs up the phone and stands to greet her. "But how? How did you grow up so quickly?" As he approaches her he recognizes her scent from before he imprinted himself on her. "You're... human." She lowers her head ashamed of herself. "But how is that possible?"

"Apparently Woodman has a cure. He called vampires a disease. He gave me a choice. He said I could be cured or suffer until I starved to death strapped to a table."

"That monster. How could he do such a thing to a little girl."

"He told me... that you are the monster," she cries. "He told me he killed you because you killed his family. I didn't want to believe him but, I don't know what to believe anymore."

"It's true. I slaughtered his family and purposefully left him alive so that he would suffer."

"But why? Why would you do something so cruel?"

"Because his family did it to me first. A long time ago, his grand father broke into my home and slaughtered my wife and son. They didn't do it quickly either. They tortured them in front of me for hours before finally stabbing them in the hearts and chopping off their heads for good measure. As a final spout of cruelty, they lit me on fire and then fled the scene. But they didn't expect I would come back. So once I recovered I tracked down the Woodman family and I killed every last one of them, but I left him alive, so that he would be able to tell the story of my legacy. I never expected he would later become one of my highest ranking rivals."

"So where does it end? When does all this unnecessary cruelness stop?"

"It ends today. Right now. With him. I never blamed him for retaliating against me, but then he took you away from me. He has made you sick and clouded your mind with lies and hate. Such deeds can not go unpunished."

"What are you going to do with him?"

"I'll leave that up to you. We can leave him in his cell to rot. We could torture him. Or if you prefer we can just put a bullet in head."

She doesn't even need a moment to decide. "Just kill him."

"Will do." He walks over to his phone to call his goons. "Take care of our visitor. Just make it quick." He hangs up the phone and returns to her side. "It's done. We won't have to worry about him anymore."

"Good." She wipes the tears from her face.

Sephtis kneels down in front of her and takes her by the hand, "Lillian, what a beautiful woman you have become. I only wish I had been around to witness you blossoming."

He kisses her hand and his blood rushes at the taste of her skin. It brings him back to that day she laid dying on the street and her blood first filled his veins. So sweet, so taboo, so desirable, even with her sickness.

He begins to tear up. "I've missed you, more than you could ever know. I have even sworn off sex because I felt it was wrong for me to feel any amount of pleasure while you were no longer by my side. I've thought a lot about my future and if my life would even be worth living without you in it. So I bought you something and waited for the day you would return to me."

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring box. He opens it up to her and inside is a large diamond ring. Lillian gasps and covers her face with her hands.

"Oh my god," she says unable to breath.

"Lillian, will you marry me?"

She nods her head excitedly. "Yes! Yes of course I will."

She holds her hand out to him and he places the ring over her finger. He then gets to his feet and wraps his arms around her. They share an intimate kiss and their once broken hearts feel as if they have been pieced back together. After a long moment they pull away from each other and look into each others eyes. Big smiles are spread across their faces.

"So, the only question that remains is if you want to become one of us again. The choice is up to you."

"If I plan to stay with your forever, then my only choice is to become a vampire."

"Are you absolutely sure that is what you want?"

"Yes," she whispers sensually. "Take my blood my prince. Make me yours again."

She leans her head to the side presenting her lustrous neck to his will. If he wanted, he could snap it in two and she would never see it coming. He could also latch on and not let go until every last drop of her is consumed by him.

He brushes her hair back and looks down at the veins that pulse under her skin. His pupils dilate as the line traces down to her chest where her cleavage heaves against him. He breaths her in deeply. He can hear her heart racing so fast. He has to enjoy this moment as much as he can. This is his second chance to take her into himself and it quite possibly will be the last. He sinks his fangs into her and begins to drink. She lets out a soft whimper of pain, but he does not stop. Her blood is so addicting, he gets lost in the moment. She does not taste as much like death this time but there is still a trace of it having returned. Re-imprinting himself onto her, he finds it difficult to stay in control. He just wants to take every bit of her into himself and never stop. His veins fill with her warmth even filling his cock, that springs up against his pant leg.

Lillian becomes weak she falls limp in his arms. No longer able hold herself up, Sephtis lifts her to his chest, cradling her in his arms just as he did that day on the streets. Her heartbeat becomes faint, surrendering itself over to him. She is almost gone. He pulls himself back from her and takes a deep breath, as he licks her blood from his lips. She groans in pain.

"Don't worry my love. You'll be all better soon."

He bites the tip of his lip and presses his mouth deep into hers. She licks at the bitter taste as she kisses him as hard as she can. Before long, her body begins to burn uncontrollably. Sephtis watches over her as her neck and chest veins pulse wildly and her breathing becomes heavier and heavier. Her eyes open wide. She screams in pain until she is out of breath only to take in a lung full of air to scream again. Her cries haunt him but at the same time he finds them desirable.

He hushes her, "It's okay sweetie. You're strong. You'll get through this."

"It hurts! It hurts so much!" She cries.

"I know, you're almost there. Just a little longer."

She grips him tightly, harder and harder trying to focus the tension in her hands to dull the pain. Until suddenly it begins to subside. She breathes in slower and slower. Her eyes become soft. She looks up at him exhausted.

"You see? You're all better now."

She gives him a smile then passes out. Sephtis cleans her up, then places her in his bed to rest. He calls his servants to find out how things went with handling Woodman. They tell him he is still alive due to _difficult_ circumstances.

"What?" He grits his teeth not wanting to wake Lillian. "I told you to just take care of him! Why didn't you just shoot him?"

"We tried but he got the jump on us."

"For fuck sakes! I'll handle it!"

He hangs up the phone and looks to Lillian who is still sleeping soundly. He adjusts his boner then exits the room to make his way down to the basement. Upon arriving he finds that Woodman has gotten free of his cage and has shot a number of Sephtis's men. He and Sephtis fight and they both become badly wounded.

"Where is Lillian?" Woodman demands as he holds the gun to Sephtis's head.

"She is none of your concern! Lillian is mine! I won't let you take her from me again!" Sephtis growls.

"Tell me where she is or I swear to god I'll blow you so full of holes there will be nothing left!" He shouts.

"Fuck you old man!" Sephtis mocks.

Woodman empties the gun clip into Sephtis's chest. He falls to the floor and twitches a few times before he stops moving entirely. Woodman gets to his feet and makes his way over to the far elevator and takes it to the top floor.

"I'm coming Lillian. I only pray I am not too late."

The elevator door opens and Woodman fights off the two men standing guard outside the master-bedroom. He bursts through the bedroom door and finds Lillian asleep on the bed. He runs over to wake her up but she is out cold.

"Lillian! Lillian wake up! Come on we got to go!"

Eventually she stirs, "Woodman?"

"Yes, it's me! Come on we got to get out of here!"

He pulls her by the arm and she stands up off the bed.

"Where's Sephtis?" She asks sleepily.

"It doesn't matter! Let's go!"

She grumbles while trying to pull back from him. Sephtis stumbles into the room bleeding profusely from his chest.

"Get away from her!" He demands then falls to the floor.

Woodman raises his gun to him ready to fire. Lillian jumps him from the side and sinks her teeth into his neck. He scream out in pain and fires his gun into the ceiling as she pulls him to the floor. She pins him down and continues to drain him dry.

"Lillian, what are you doing?" He shouts.

His cries don't faze her. Feeling more hungry than she has ever felt in her entire life, she continues to drink until his heart bursts in his chest. She then finally pulls herself up from him and looks over to where Sephtis lies motionless on the floor.

"Seph?" When he doesn't respond she hurries over to him and kneels at his side. "Sephtis, open your eyes! Say something, please!" She cries.

He still doesn't respond. She stands up and runs over to the service cart; grabs a bottle of blood, and brings it back over to him. She opens the bottle and begins to pour the contents over his mouth.

"Come on, drink!" She demands. The blood drips from his lips onto the floor. She panics. "No, no you can't do this to me! You can't leave me! Not after all this!"

Tears soak her face and shirt. She continues to watch for any kind of response from him but he does not wince and his chest does not rise. She looks over at Woodman's body and sees his gun still clenched in his hand. She crawls across the floor over to it and rests her fingers on the trigger. She crawls back over to Sephtis and rests her head against his chest.

"I love you," she whispers to him.

She lifts the gun up to her temple and prepares to pull the trigger. She closes her eyes tightly then suddenly her arm is grabbed, forcing her to pull the gun away. She opens her eyes and sees Sephtis looking at her. He does not say anything. He just holds a disappointed stare.

"Seph? Are you alright? Seph..." She sits up and places her hands on his face to force him to look at her. "Seph, can you hear me?" Her voice tightens as she continues to cry. "Please, say something?"

"Owe," he mutters.

She laughs, "Oh, thank you! I thought you were dead!"

He struggles with his words. "I'm sorry. I put you in harms way again."

"No, it's fine. It's okay." She tosses the gun to the side, sniffles, and whips away her tears. "I thought I lost you."

He takes the wine bottle into his mouth and drinks it down. Regaining his strength, he sits up and they wrap their arms around each other. She rests her head against his chest and listens for his heartbeat. The sound of it calms her.

"I told you, you will never be alone again. I won't let anything happen to you."

She places her head on his shoulder and whispers into his ear, "I love you."

His heartbeat becomes more rapid, he grips her even more tightly, tears run down his face as he struggles to speak, "I love you too. Don't you ever give up on me like that again."

"I won't. I'm sorry."

"Woodman!" Sephtis stands to attention and looks around the room.

"He's dead," she tells him bluntly.

"Dead? How?"

"I killed him. He was going to shoot you so my instincts kicked in and I drank him till he could no longer move."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I know now that even if he had killed you, he was not going to stop. Even if he had gotten his revenge he would have kept going until he couldn't anymore. The vampires are my family too. I don't want to see any more of them die if I can help it. I'm even a bit ashamed. I killed our kind because he told me to. Even though deep down I knew it was wrong. He use to try to tell me we were monsters. But I see now, that we're all monsters. It just depends on which side you choose." She stands up to face him. "So what do we do now?"

"Well first, we got to get rid of his body." He looks over at Woodman then back at her. "You take some time and get freshened up. I'll take care of things."

He gives her a quick tender kiss then makes his way over to the phone. Lillian looks down at herself and realizes she is covered in blood. She makes her way to the master-bathroom but leaves the door open behind her.

She steps into the shower and begins washing herself off. She can feel all the sweat and blood from her skin wash away. As she looks down at the shower drain she looses all track of time and becomes hypnotized by watching the water swirl around its edge before finally exiting down the middle. She snaps back into reality when she hears someone step into the bathroom. She looks through the glass door to see Sephtis enter, then closes and locks the door behind him.

'This is it,' she thinks to herself. The two of them have never seen each other naked before and now her body was that of a woman's. She takes her breasts into her hands and feels her heart beating wildly. Even under the stream of water, her body feels as if it is on fire. Her hips cry out for him and her slit tingles even more than it has from her dreams. She watches him through the steamed up glass as he strips himself of his clothing. She then sees him lift up a wine bottle and chug it down. 'He must still need to regain his strength.' she thinks. He places the bottle down on the sink with a loud clack, then turns towards the shower. His outline becomes more and more as he approaches. She places her hand on the shower door beckoning him.

He opens the shower door wide, and quickly steps inside. They look up and down each others bodies then he re-closes the door. They look into each other for a moment trying to take everything in. He leans in and licks his tongue over her upper lip enticing her. She opens her mouth wide to receive another deep kiss. The hairs on the back of her neck perk up. She moans with desire.

With his heart beating quickly, he struggles to speak, "I've wanted this for so long," he says softly, then nibbles at her ear.

She moans again, "Me too. For so long my body was trying to tell me how much it needed yours. But with being under developed it was all just so confusing. But now the feeling is so clear." She looks down at his erect cock. "I need you inside me."

He rests his left hand on the wall then grasps her left breast in his hand. He kisses her neck tenderly then presses her against the wall with his chest.

"Are you nervous?" He asks noticing her blushing.

"More embarrassed. Even after all this time I've kept myself pure for you."

He turns her face toward him. He gives her a big smile, then kisses her deeply once again.

"You didn't have to do that for me. But I do appreciate it. Don't worry. I'll be gentile."

She stares into his eyes as he takes hold of her legs and lifts them up to wrap them around his waist. He positions the head of his cock over her clitoris and rubs it tenderly.

She moans with her mouth wide, "Please, fuck me Seph! Make me a woman!"

Her words make his entire body crave her that much more. He kisses at her neck as he allows his cock to slide down to her labia to her entrance. The time has finally come for them to become one. Their who relationship has been leading up to this moment. He has to make it all up to her. He has to make this perfect. He prods her opening to make himself nice a lubricated then slips himself inside her.

Her body becomes tense as she feels pressure build up deep inside her. Her vaginal walls tighten not being use to such an intrusion. He groans at the feeling. His body being overwhelmed with pleasure. It is the first time in centuries that he feels like he is actually making love to someone. Instead of just chasing a release. He tells himself he will never allow any other man to touch her in such an intimate way. She was his, and his alone. Her womb is now a sacred place, where only his seed may venture. She breathes heavily scratching her nails over his back.

"Are you okay?" He asks her.

"Light headed but yeah, I'm fine. Keep going," she begs.

He places his hands under her butt and steadies her for another stiff thrust. He pulls himself out almost all the way then slides himself all the way inside to his base. She moans while throwing her head back against the shower wall. She grabs him by the shoulders and kisses him hard. He lets out a moan continuing to thrust into her. He kisses down her jawline to her chest and licks her nipple.

"Holy fuck," she moans, "You're incredible."

He sticks his tongue into her mouth wanting to taste every bit of her. He feels her inner walls begin to pulse faster and faster, he can tell she is already about to reach her climax.

"Yes! That's it! Right there!" She moans.

He gives her one last hard thrust and their bodies become tense. They let out a heavy moan and Sephtis holds his position deep inside her. She feels his cock pulsing as he releases himself into her. The warm sensation fills her and causes her to moan again. Sephtis lets out a deep breathe then trusts into her once more allowing even more juices to flow into her. They stand pined against the wall for the longest moment. Sephtis kisses up and down her neck and shoulder as she struggles to catch her breath. He then takes a step back from the wall allowing Lillian feet to touch the floor. They take each others hands and just stand in silence looking into each others eyes as the shower cascades over them.

Eventually she speaks, "Thank you."

"Any time," he responds with a smile.

She grabs the body wash from the hanger and begins to scrub herself. Bubbles form over her chest and vagina. She quirts a little soap into Sephtis's hands.

"Mind getting my back?"

He complies, massaging her back and buttocks. She moans leaning her head forward and allowing the water to run down her back. She then squirts more soap into her hands and turns to face him. She rubs his chest and nipples bubbling up the soap, then moves to rubbing his arms and shoulders. She kisses his chest and works her way down over his stomach onto his V line. With her hands full of bubbles she strokes his cock, immediately making him hard again. She massages his balls and the inside of his legs. She sees his legs quiver as he struggles to keep his balance. She laughs and begins to play with the head of his dick with the tip of her nose.

"I didn't get a good view of it before, but now that it's right here I find it even more amazing," she licks his tip. He quivers again.

"I can't take it," he moans, "For too long I waited to be able to make love to someone. Not just sex, but to have a connection. It seemed no matter how many women I slept with I was never satisfied. Now I understand why. I've been waiting for you." He closes his eyes and tilts his head back trying to hold in his desire.

Lillian strokes up and down his shaft, wrapping her lips around his head and moving her tongue back and forth over it. Her right hand works his base as she cuffs his balls with her left. He looks down at her, watching as the water runs over her back, to her buttocks, as her head bobs back and forth over him. He moans and reaches out his arm to the wall, looking for anything to grasp onto. She stands back up to face him still stroking his cock with her hand.

"I had dreams about you almost every night. At first I wasn't sure what what happening to me. For almost forty hears I lived without the concept of having an orgasm. Then suddenly one day it was a like a waterfall cascading over me. I finally understood what I was missing in life."

He kisses her feeling pity for her. "That must have been so hard for you."

"My life seemed like a cruel joke. When I was with you I couldn't have you and then when I could have you, I was locked away from you. But not anymore."

She kisses him again then turns herself around to the grip the shower bar. She positions herself facing away from him with her butt out and her legs slightly apart. She looks over her shoulder back at him.

"I want more. Give it to me Seph!"

He positions himself behind her and reaches around to rub her sudsy clit. Her legs open even wider and he begins to rub this shaft against her butt. Fully erect he positions the head against her pussy. She moans and grasps the shower bar tight. He places his hands around her hips and pulls them closer to his. His cock slips in smoothly, wet, and warm. He grunts losing the strength in his legs then catches his balance once again. He begins to thrust still holding tightly onto her hips, forcing her to move back and forth over his dick as it slips in and out of her faster and faster.

She moans loudly, "Oh yes, that's it! Give it to me! Yes!"

He reaches around his right hand to grasp her breast and pinches her nipple between his fingers. He feels her knees become weak for a moment and adjusts to keep the pace. As he continues to thrust into her, Lillian's arms become weak and she leans forward pressing her chest up against the bathroom wall. He moves in closer to her and slips his right arm under her leg. He lifts it up, causing her to become even more open and he slips even deeper inside her. She is so tight it takes all this strength to keep his balanced while also being able to thrust all the way inside her. He feels the head of his cock pressing against her uterus where he can go no further. With his left hand still grasping her breast, he forces her to stand up straight. She looks over her shoulder at him and sticks her tongue deep into his mouth. As he thrusts her breast bounce and he watches her movements through the reflection of the shower door.

"You're so beautiful," he moans.

She smiles and tries to steady her breathing. "I can't hold it any longer. I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum again!" She moans.

Her body tightens and he feels her pussy hugging and quivering against his shaft. He reaches down to her clitoris and rubs his finger in a circular motion over the nob.

"Oh Seph! Yes! Yes!"

She climaxes immediately. Knowing she is satisfied he is able to find his own peak once again. He presses himself as far up to her uterus as he can then holds himself there as he fills her to the brim. The juices overflow and he watches as it spills down the inside of her legs to the shower floor. He gives her one last thrust as she continues to quiver, before holding completely still. After a long moment his cock becomes soft. It slips out of her on its own. If Sephtis had any control over the action he would chose to remain inside her forever. Lillian gently falls to the shower floor unable to stand any longer.

She struggles to get the words out, "That was incredible. I didn't want it to stop."

He giggles pleased with himself. He helps her back to her feet and the two of them clean themselves off. Upon exiting the bathroom Sephtis checks on the status of the building. The bodies have been cleared out and clean up is already underway. Security is tightened to ensure that the two of them will not be disturbed for the rest of the evening. When Sephtis returns to the bedroom Lillian leaps onto the bed it and buries her face into the pillows. She takes in a deep breathe.

"Mmm, It smells like you. I like it."

"I'm glad that is the first thing that came to your mind," he laughs.

"What do you mean? Were you afraid I was going to say it smelled like your lackeys?"

"Among other things. You know, even sex can get boring when you have been around as long as I have."

He moves himself to the bed and sits down next to her. She sits up and hugs a pillow in her lap giving him a saddened look.

"I'm sorry. That seems impossible to me after going without it for so long."

"I am ashamed to admit it but I have had every kind of girl you can think of. Many of them shipped her just for the reason that I wanted to try each race and ethnicity of girl. To tell you the truth; I have even been with a few men for a few years at a time. But no matter who the person was, rich, poor, beautiful, ugly, skinny, fat... none of them could ever make me feel warm inside. I've always been so cold, so empty ever since my family was killed."

He crawls onto the bed then makes his way over her, pinning her down. She holds him close against her feeling his warm skin against hers.

"I guess I had a lot to live up to, considering you are my first." She leans in to give him a gentle kiss but he turns his head. She is taken back by his gesture. "What's wrong?"

"Is that really true? You've never had a man even touch you? Not once?"

"Why do you ask me that like I lied to you?"

"Because you're so beautiful. I would think any man would have touched you just given the chance and you were off with Woodman for years. Surely there had to be someone?"

"I told you. I saved myself for you. Even if I had gotten the chance I never would have let a man touch me the way I've wanted you to."

"But you said Woodman told you I was dead. Were you just going to go through your whole live never experiencing sex?"

"I don't know. Up to this point in my life I didn't feel like you were dead to me. You came to me every night in my dreams. In my mind we've made love hundreds of times, even though I would always wake up empty and alone."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You did everything you could to protect me and then everything you could to try and find me. I'm grateful. And now we have the rest of our lives to make it up to each other."

She leans up to kiss him once again. This time he reciprocates and wraps his arms around her. Aroused once again he spreads her legs wide and wastes no time penetrating her. She lifts her hips underneath him allowing him to enter deeper. He then leans back and pulls her arms motioning her to sit up straight. He lifts her up by the hips and sets her on his lap. As he thrusts her boobs bounce enticing him to bury his face between them. She runs her fingers through his hair and tugs it in playful manner.

"Wow, how long can we keep this up? I feel like my heart is melting," Lillian moans.

"I can hear it. Thinking about it pumping your sweet blood throughout your veins makes me so hot. I can't control myself."

"I like it. I don't ever want you to stop."

Their bodies continue to bounce in unison until becoming tense and in that heightened moment the two of them take a deep breathe. They feel the warmth engulf their bodies and the rush causes them to become dizzy for a moment. They both look at each other with a smile and give each other a long kiss before falling back to the bed. He wraps her in his arms spooning her. She joins her fingers with his as he holds her close. She feels his breathe on the back of her neck.

"I love you. So much," he whispers in her ear.

"I love you too," she replies.

She kisses his hand then looks to the ring on her finger.

"We _can_ be happy Seph and now we have all the time in the world to work towards it.


End file.
